


Happy Death Day

by aestheticpotato



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Gangs, Gen, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Protective Bangtan Boys, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Texting, Thriller, Traitor, Triggers, blackpink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticpotato/pseuds/aestheticpotato
Summary: Things went well after Jungkook's 18th birthday, everyone was happy,too happythat it looked too off.Who would have thought that the tables would turn after that?In which all of them faced a huge dilemma in finding the killer to save one another,or themselves.Would their trust really be enough to help one another?





	1. Dread in the Presense of Happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story covers up serious topics such as murder, depression, angst, suicide and mentally deranged person. It is not suitable for people who have a weak heart or stomach that couldn't handle the following scenes.

**SEPTEMBER 1, Saturday**

"Happy birthday to you!" they all sung in chorus as the eldest, Kim Seokjin turned on the lights. Of course, shock was written in the birthday boy's face, Jeon Jungkook. He had expected for everyone to forget about his special day, the day that he's bound to be finally legal and be called as an adult. 

_'This is it.'_ he thought, The fact that he's now allowed to be independent excites him too much. He never knew much about adult life, mainly because his hyungs were stopping him and treating him like a baby not until this very moment. He knew that he had to stand on his own now, and he is a matter-of-factly ready to conquer the path ahead of him. No restrictions, just him and his own decisions—of course it includes his emotions as well.

Happiness wasn't enough to describe the whole place. Jin and Jisoo's house, which where the party is being held, was filled with bliss. Jisoo looked at her older sibling, winking at him mockingly like she just won a bet from Jin. Everything was filled with laughter, and no matter what angle you look into it, all that's been there was joy, except for one guy named Min Yoongi.

"You guys are too happy, isn't that bad?" he suddenly spoke up bluntly, catching the attention of everyone but instead, they never took him seriously. Maybe because he's been slacking off everyday that n one really takes his presence in a serious manner, except of course when he's already blazing in rage. He's the scariest when his horns suddenly come out.

"Oh come on, don't be such a kill-joy!~" Hoseok cooed and wrapped his arms around the older, earning an annoyed hiss from him. Yoongi and Hoseok were two complete differents, knowing that Hoseok was such a sunshine of himself. Yoongi always acted like a grampa, or yet he's always asleep on his couch with papers flying around because of his carelessness. They often call him as 'the man with no future' but the irony is that he's the most successful among them all for being a successful producer and song writer.

It was about time that they cut their enjoyment when they got already tired. They all decided to eat up and the leftovers were brought onto the sibling's fridge, which no one really protested since they used their personal space anyway. It took a lot of convincing but after a few weeks, they managed to get the eldest's approval. After a long day of celebrating, they still managed to talk about things, mostly were flashbacks on how they took care of Gguk when both of his parents died in an accident. Namjoon stood up as a big brother for him and adopted him. He owes a lot to these people. To him, they were his family.

"Thank you guys. I really appreciate everything." he showed his bunny smile which made Lisa smile for a bit. Ever since, she had this admiration for Jungkook because of the politeness and kindness he had shown to her. Although, no one really knew about it except for Rosé who was observing her all along. She chose not to tease the younger as it would only make things awkward for their circle.

In the end, they ended up teasing Yoongi and Jennie, since they accidentally revealed that the both of them were going out for months now. Maybe that explains why Yoongi looked pretty decent compared to his old appearance where he never shaves. Yet, Jungkook was just smiling placidly on the corner. He was staring at all of them and realizing what his hyung had meant, maybe they were too happy. It was just a birthday, his birthday. He sensed something different, like something was wrong. Why were they all too happy?

"What do you wish for your birthday Jungkook?"

The place became a mess and all he could see was darkness surrounding all of them. They were glowing because of their bliss, but it soon faded little by little and their voices sounded like it was being reversed. Their faces were also slowly becoming retorted, as if real life glitches from a computer came out. He was visualizing too much, and then there, numbers started to appear on each one's head, like a countdown to something dreadful. He couldn't understand what he's seeing and he didn't know who's countdown is who until his vision slowly went back to reality.

"Jungkook?" he didn't realized that Jimin was already calling him multiple times. He groaned and got up from his position, circling around them which made them curious of what he's doing, the others lifted an eyebrow as well. Usually, it was Yoongi who acts weird. It was new to them when Jungkook was the one who did it.

"Are you okay?" Jennie asked when he passed by her. Everyone looked concerned, except for Yoongi who was just staring at the younger. He followed him with his eyes and his lips curved up into the faintest hint of a smirk. He followed the younger who just went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. He almost spit that water out because of Yoongi's sudden appearance. He was looking at him like he was his toy—a prey or somehow. He couldn't describe clearly why he was looking at him like that. He managed to clear the phlegm in his throat to speak up.

"Is there a problem Hyung?" he asked with politeness still in his words despite of getting weirded out by his presence. He was staring right through his soul, observing something in the younger's eyes as he leaned closer. It went on like that and Jungkook was about to step back not until he held his wrist tight enough to not move a single inch. There he found the answer to his questions. The answer that he's been longing to find—_it_ was in **Jungkook's eyes** all along.

"How long?" his hyung simply asked. He was more than confused, how long is what in precise? He wanted to fool around but he was how serious the tension got between them. He looked at him like the clueless bunny he is, not until Jennie pulled him away as well as Namjoon arrived at the scene, cutting off the invisible connection they had.

"Stop scaring him Hyung, it's supposed to be his special day." Namjoon glared at Yoongi which caused another tension between the both of them. Namjoon was overly protective towards Jungkook and he would never let anyone dare to lay a finger on the latter. He knows everything about him, on what are the things he experienced. He basically had a mental trauma because of his parents that affected his emotions as well. He was getting better, almost as good as new, and he didn't want anything to ruin all the progress they had made over the past few years. Jungkook was also the main reason why Namjoon chose to pursue his career as a psychiatrist. He did it not only to help Jungkook, he also had the urge to help other people and that includes Yoongi.

"But I can see it in his eyes! He's—"

"Yoongi that's enough!" Jin raised his voice which made everyone in the house quiet for a moment. Jennie tried to convince him since she's one of the few people who could tame his horns, but even this time she failed at doing it. Yoongi stormed out of the house and they had realized that Jungkook was following his figure with widened eyes. Because of the commotion, everyone's attention was caught. This time, it was Jin who tried to snap out of Jungkook from his small space out.

"Hey." he tapped the younger's shoulder that was enough to draw his attention fully to him "Don't mind about Yoongi too much. He'll be fine, he knows what he's doing. You know he's a bit crazy sometimes." he assured but it seemed like it didn't work, some part of him was still spacing out. He sighed in defeat. Even so, they managed to brought him back to their circle and everyone tried to cheer him up to enlighten the mood a bit. Jungkook only smiled at them, but the distorted images he saw earlier were still flashing on his mind. It became repeatedly, his mind was going in circles with his thoughts. That's where he decided that it was time for everyone to pack up and rest, little did he know that they were all going in for a sleepover.

A part of him wanted to be alone, but still he was thankful that he isn't. Surely his thoughts wouldn't let him sleep at night, and even if he got Namjoon he still couldn't assure that he could help. He still has his own nightmares about the trauma he had, now another nightmare has joined the game. Of course he wouldn't want Namjoon to worry about him too much, that's why he chose to keep it to himself. It wouldn't cause any harm, at least that's what he thought.

In his sleep, all he could hear was the unbearable sound of a clock. Though the clock is far away from the bed he is in, it's still felt as if it's inside his ears. The best he could do is to distract himself into happy thoughts. Imaginations were his way to escape reality. He imagined things that were sometime surreal, and that could often confuse him between dreams and reality but it was the only way to escape the darkness he is in—to create a world of his own in his own mind, _where he is in control of everything that's in motion_. He doesn't have to worry about a single thing at all.

_Tick tock tick tock. _

* * *

**September 3, Monday**

For everyone, it was the worst part of the week—Monday. But for Jungkook, it means nothing at all. Sometimes he would envy some children that are forced to go to school, how he wished to be on their position instead. He always dreamed of having a lot of friends of his own other than the circle of friends he has. He wanted to feel how it is to be one of the popular ones, one of the people whom the weaklings look up to. A role model, perhaps. He wanted to experience everything of that, sadly he can't and he isn't allowed to. 

Namjoon restricted him from any activity that includes going outdoors without his eyes laid upon him to always check on his condition. He would always state that he isn't like the others, that he isn't normal himself and the scientists might catch a glimpse on him and abduct him for goodness sake. He thought Namjoon was just being hysterical, that the walls that he built around him needs to be broken down, but seeing Yoongi's reaction towards him made him think again. _What if.._

He didn't want to think much about it, but it doesn't calm his raging thoughts either. Namjoon must've noticed how troubled the younger looked but he chose not to interfere. He knows that the events from the past two nights were still bugging him, and maybe he needed time to analyze things, but not for long when his thoughts had changed. He was scared of what might Jungkook think when he's away for work, that's why he asked someone to come over and look after him, of course not in a noticeable manner. He knows clearly enough that Jungkook doesn't want to be babied anymore.

Of all people who could volunteer—of course it was _Yoongi_. He clearly wanted to study about the younger's situation, might as well take advantage of it but Namjoon knows that it's wrong. It's more than wrong to meddle with someone's life and to take advantage of anyone's knowledge especially if it's for his own good only. He ignored Yoongi, but he was flooding him messages, promising that he would take good care of Jungkook and to not hurt him in any way that he did on his birthday. A part of Namjoon understood him although he already expected this to happen. Right when he saw Jungkook when he was still a kid, he knew something was up, and it was extraordinary. 

"Sixty years, ten months, four days." the younger suddenly spoke up when he passed by just to get something to drink before he's off to work. He stopped on his tracks and frowned, unable to understand what Jungkook meant by those dates. He walked closer to him, assuming that he was looking directly at him but he's not. In fact, he was looking at the top of Namjoon's head as if there was something that he couldn't see with his eyes—that only Jungkook could see.

"Is there a problem Kook?" as expected, he would shake his head and forced out a soft and innocent smile. He would always convince Namjoon with his innocence but this time it was a little bit too off, and Namjoon was already being suspicious of his actions. Though, it would be better to shrug it off. After all, all he wanted was for Jungkook to recover and not to add more fuel to the flame.

In the end, no one was able to look after him since everyone had work to do, except of course for Yoongi but he didn't want anything bad to happen while he's gone. They both bid their goodbyes to each other. Despite of the distance in between, Namjoon still kept his mind occupied with Jungkook's condition. It was always **Jungkook**_, Jungkook here and Jungkook there_. Sometimes he doesn't even care about the world when it comes to him.

* * *

_ **" Another murder has taken place around the streets of Seoul. The victim was reportedly to be a famous blogger and also a journalist. Police are still finding for any motives on why the victim was killed. As of now, there is no lead yet to the crime and an autopsy is already being performed. "** _

Jisoo was out with his brother, Jin. A lot of people thought that they were dating but the truth is, they were step siblings. Although, they do look alike somehow which was pretty odd knowing that the blood flowing in their veins isn't somewhat similar in every way. Even Jisoo was getting stressed that his brother is getting stressed out because of his personal problems regarding to his work. Jin is a detective and Jisoo is already a graduating student

Jin was somehow sick of his job. He's starting to question his life decisions on why he chose to be a detective instead of a doctor. Though he still can't blame it, he enjoyed this job and he's also well known for being talented in catching culprits. But among all of his cases, this one has got to be the most difficult and most mind twisting of them all.

"Take a break." Jisoo convinced his brother as she caressed its hand, it's the usual action to calm him down. A heavy sigh rolled down on the elder's lips, he wouldn't want the public to find out that he's miserably failing to do his job. That would affect his career big time, and surely those murder cases who are in line in the future won't be his too handle. Maybe it was a good thing that he has his sister's presence in order to calm him down in many ways, at the same time it bothers him too much. He felt like a burden just by looking at her stressed face.

How he wished Namjoon picked this job with him, but he didn't. They were partners in crime back in the days. He didn't know exactly what changed his mind, or maybe he was the one who changed his mind. He felt lonely deep down, though he never really mind about his concealed feelings. His duties were more important, and feeling the pain of agony were just a waste of time to the eyes of many. Three years on the job and everyone expected him to be used in all sorts of cases already.

Though, murder isn't his specialty. He's a homicide detective for pete's sake. He knows that this was way out of his league but he can't say no to a huge offer.

On the other hand, Jimin and Taehyung were staying over at Hoseok's house. Hobi had always lived alone ever since he got into a fight with his step-father whom her mother chose to side on rather than her only son. They known him as the sunshine of their friendship, particularly because of his jolly side. No one got to know him behind the curtains, who knows what he's hiding under his sleeves?

They were talking about the particular event that happened last Saturday, thinking about Yoongi's actions is somewhat sickening though it had always brought them curiosity that needs to be fed up. Jimin couldn't understand at first, Jungkook was just a kid that wanted to be normal, why did everyone want to take away that opportunity to him? But seeing Yoongi's reaction was the living proof of his danger to the outside world.

"I'm scared of the possibilities Hyung. Namjoon never told us about his background, but I trust him still." Taehyung spoke up, which was really odd for him to get serious all of a sudden but they understood. It was better than to throw unnecessary jokes to the following events.

Almost everyone was busy with their day, and thought that maybe it's best to just move on from what happened. After all, it was just the first time and a second time is just a foolish move, isn't it?

* * *

Jungkook was just staring out of his window alcove. At times when he go tired sitting up, he would go to his bed and play with his phone instead. He scrolled through his social media, at least here he was somehow well-known. Of course his appearance brought a bigger effect to it, but his words were the most captivating for his followers. He just wanted to help, he thought. It brings him such joy to be able to interact with people even if they can't see him personally. He doesn't have a clue whether Namjoon knows about his doings but _who cares?_

Lately, people were just eager to end their lives only because of a mere problem, but who is he to judge? Eventually, he got tired of giving advice regarding to these problems. He continued scrolling onto his website feed, not until there was something that caught his eyes. Something that didn't look normal, yet his words were as deep as his, or deeper that he thought. He found himself captivated on the person's words.

** User404: _The world has its two different desires which are parallel to one another. Darkness and lightness, the good and the wickedness. I have danced with the devil and mingled with the angels all at the same time._**

He clicked onto the user's profile. Unlike him, this person didn't revealed anything about his identity. His website was just filled with words that somehow had a deep meaning buried to it. He found himself lured into the anonymous person's profile.

** User404: **_**Shades of red that I have been longing for a long time. A work of art that mesmerized my insights. The red flower withers to a dull brownish hue, and so does the canvas.**_

Sure enough that the man behind these blog is a man of words. His intellectual skills are no joke, and he could feel the sorrow of this man just by looking at the certain words he used. _Shades of red, darkness, wickedness_, this man must've been lonely like him. He wanted to talk to this person, he had the urge to press the **message** button on the top right of his screen. He was about to do it, he already had a message composed to the man of words and the only thing that he needs to do was to predd the **send** button.

"I'm home Jungkook." as if it was on cue, Namjoon called him from downstairs. He knew he had to greet him, it was the least he could do to assure him that nothing happened while he's gone. He sighed heavily, staring at the screen of his phone for a bit. He knew that he would be damned if Namjoon knows about this 'social media life' of his. He immediately turned his phone off after clearing his browse history and went downstairs to greet the elder.

"I've been fine, no need to worry about me." he already assured even before Namjoon could speak a word. He flashed his bunny smile at him, which looked really innocent but who knows what's been running on his mind all day? Let alone the words from that blog that's been running through his mind like a broken record.

**Different desires, dancing with the devil and mingling with the angels. **Looks like something that Jeon Jungkook would do. He had a lot of desires kept to himself. On top of that is having his freedom, which is something that's lethal for him to have.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. A Kiss of the Dancing Devil

**September 5, Thursday.**

The past few days were normal, except for Jungkook who was more quiet than before. Although, Namjoon didn't take a much of an effort in making the younger feel entertained. He too was also busy with his own life, and the only role he could play was to become Jungkook's guardian. Jisoo insisted to look after him, since they were the one's who are really close asides from the boys. She wanted to have a break as well from being her step-brother's assistant which was too tiresome considering that there are numerous angles to look at the view on finding the murderer they've been looking for.

Jungkook was the usual quiet type, his placid appearance says it all. He stares only at his phone all day long, typing unknown phrases which made Jisoo uneasy, and thought of something unusual. Isn't Jungkook not allowed to make any interactions towards anyone in the outside world? The younger was now looking at her as she was staring at the phone he's holding. For a moment, anxiety rose on her chest and the tension in between them heated. His eyes weren't the innocent looking ones, the ones that couldn't harm a single specie—but it was a lethal one. A poisonous snake in which no one would dare to come upon to. He alone is a trap to every mankind, and by his luring presence he easily manipulate everyone to turn each thought into statics.

He walked up towards her direction, taking the advantage while she was still stunned by his venom. She was brought back to reality by a soft touch on her pinkish lips. His index finger was on top of it, a signal for her to keep her mouth shut, for her to let her lips be sealed with the scene that has been running through her head for minutes now. He wanted her to shut her mouth.

"Don't tell him." he smiled, retaining eye contact with the older. He knew she was the type of person who could easily be intimidated. Kim Jisoo is a sweetheart, an opposite of her step brother. She was meant to be born with sugar and spices surrounding and covering her inner self, which was a complete fool to him. Kindness is kindness not until the big one comes to wash away all of those. In the end, everyone will be the same—numb and untouchable. 

"I'm going." even if she just arrived, an urge pushed her to rush towards the door, yet it was a different vision for Jeon Jungkook. Mixtures of blue, red and green hues came to life with unbearable noises coming from it. Once the image was now clear, numbers came up, indicating a time which was just minutes away from zero. His eyes widened, unexpectedly pulling Jisoo towards inside to prevent her from going out. Her eyes were filled with confusion, and as he stared at her once again, gruesome scenes came on flooding right before his naked eyes.

_"Y-You asshole, how c-could you?!"_

An image where Jisoo is showering in her own blood with someone standing beside her, a man in a mysterious red suit. Even before he could analyze what he was seeing, he already snapped back to reality. Jisoo was practically raising her voice at him right now to put him back into his senses.

"Noona, it's best for you to stay until Namjoon-Hyung decided to come back. I mean no harm, just trust me." he gave her a reassuring look, his eyes were now back to his original ones and the venom inside of it vanished. The numbers on top of her head encrypted numerous variations, until it showed a lot of numbers that looked like years. The timer was set back to normal, she wasn't in danger anymore. Namjoon would be so proud of him, at least that's what he thought. 

Jisoo was confused for a moment. The younger was pleading for her to stay without any reason, not until the both of them heard a loud noise from outside. There were screams, and the commotion was audible. Like it just came from outside their house. Jungkook stopped her from peeking through the door and he insisted to see what was going on outside.

It was a horrendous scene of a woman showering on her own blood, yet it was very similar to the vision he had earlier. The only difference is that the woman isn't his noona, and the man in red suit was nowhere to be found. It was more of an advantage, yet it also had a disadvantage. There were no clues on who the culprit was, and he'll be labeled as a hysteric person if he speaks about anything that couldn't be proven.

"What the hell happened.." Jisoo whispered to herself whilst stunned at the scene in front of them. It was too close to their house, as if the murderer is targeting someone from this house alone. Jungkook tapped her shoulder and flashed a sly smile as he closed the door behind them

"If I weren't to stop you, you would be the next victim who's lying on the cold ground." just as she was going to open her pinkish lips and dare to say another word, Namjoon showed up with a huge frown across his face along with those brownish eyes that seemed shocked about what happened. Jungkook's eyes met his, and as if on cue, he ran towards the direction of the two despite of the dead body in between. 

"Are you two okay?" he asked, trying to constrain his panic. He looked at Jisoo who was about to throw up from the scene she just saw, in contrast to Jungkook who was looking clueless and innocent as always. He sighed in relief knowing that both of the younger were okay, but that doesn't mean that the danger already vanished.

"I'll call Jin-hyung to pick you up. As for you Jeon, please go to your room and we will have a talk as I settle things here first." Namjoon held the panicked Jisoo to ease her feelings, while Jungkook had no choice but to obey his hyung. He lied down his bed, staring at the cold and dull ceiling. He knew what have happened, and he also know what those numbers meant.

Jeon, as confusing at it is, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to contain himself from everything that had happened. A month hasn't passed since his birthday and yet chaos surrounds him, let along Yoongi who ruined the mood of his day because apparently he was 'intrigued' by the younger's extraordinary condition. Good thing Namjoon was overprotective, he finally used that skill for good, Jungkook snickered.

Minutes passed and Seokjin's voice rang from the ground floor. He sneakily went by the staircase to see the commotion. Jisoo was still standing frozen while there were policemen throughout the area. It must've been Seokjin's men, he thought as he cautiously watched the older people do their jobs, but Namjoon was no fool.

He knew that Jungkook's presence is nearby, he could sense it by the years they've been together and as his standing father in position. He already memorized everything, from his moves to his thoughts, yet the younger was too secretive. His mind moves like an eel, he behaves unpredictably and he knew how his charms are deceiving. He witnessed it, how he charmed Taehyung and all. How Lisa believed he was in love with the younger, a pathetic feeling of foolishness, yet it's not like he lied. 

"I'm sorry but I have to shut my doors from this matter. You-out of all people know the reason why I must." without a word, the door shut close and as Namjoon turned back, he met the innocent eyes of Jungkook. It still amuses him the fact that Namjoon is a living CCTV to him. He couldn't help but to think of him as a creepy stalker at times. The older clicked his tongue in frustration and pulled him out of his hiding chamber and into the living room.

"Spill the beans." he commanded, tilting his head slightly to the right "Did you change her fate?" slowly, it began to sync in to his mind but he played his usual quiet games. He continued looking down, even if he doesn't answer, he knew Namjoon would still have a say about the matter.

"Listen to me Jeon, you just can't change the fate of a person, when or how will they die." he raised the younger's chin to meet with his darted eyes filled with seriousness, "Death will always have its payment."

"So you knew about this all along, hyung. I'm surprised that you haven't spoken a word about it 'nor get obsessed with this kind of knowledge, unlike Yoongi-"

"I suggest for you to stay away from that man." cutting off his sentences, Namjoon fixed his glasses and distanced himself from the younger, "I just think it isn't healthy for you to be around people that's easily killed by their curiosity."

Jungkook eyes on his hyung suspiciously. He could easily tell that something wrong was up. Yoongi is still Namjoon's close friend, and it is very odd of him to suddenly restrict him from the presence of that lazy song writer-producer. 

_Maybe he knows, or maybe there's something about him that I should know, _he spoke to himself, planning an early escape to finally unchain himself from Namjoon's hands. It's about time that he makes decisions for his own good, _or is it for the good_

* * *

**September 7, Saturday**

"Won't Namjoon-hyung be furious once he finds out you're with me?" the clueless lad questioned him with eyes filled with mixtures of worry and fear. The younger chuckled in amusement, messing the golden brown hair of his innocent hyung.

"What's wrong with hanging out with a few friends, Taehyungie?~" he cooed, dropping the honorifics which didn't sound do bad for Tae. As a matter of fact, he even _liked _it when Jungkook is being bubbly rather that his usual weird self. He didn't want to admit how he was already deceived under his spell, how he imagined a scene _exactly _like what they are in the present-the younger lying down on his lap while he played with his hair. To Jungkook, it didn't have a romantic interpretation, but he knew that his hyung has a soft side for him. He was _way _too obvious.

"Remember, I still don't trust you." Taehyung rolled his eyes and avoided his charming gaze, he earned a smirk from the younger he got up from his lap. He hid the disappointment from his face.

"I didn't ask for you to trust me, hyung. You just have to, and you have no reason to be on the opposite side." he smiled, that same damn innocence in his smile which he uses every single time he wants something, or _someone_. Taehyung sighed in defeat, yet his decision and perspective didn't change. He just remained confidential about it since there's no reason for him to know about his personal opinions and judgements. 

"And by the way, Lisa apparently likes you." the older bolted out with a chuckle following his statement. Jungkook was not colored surprised, he already knew about that but he chose not to entertain serious feelings from anyone. How could he entertain such thing if he himself never have felt those emotions his whole life

"She better not," the younger fiddled with Taehyung's long fingers "girls don't interest me." the older didn't want to think differently of his statement but his face began suggesting to. He looked straight onto Taehyung's eyes and for a moment, he was in control. He _knew _he's in control. As much as Taehyung wanted to break the stare, he was already entrapped. 

"What do you think about death, hyung?" a sudden deep question was unexpectedly thrown to him. He was deceived by the looks of it, but his mind was still alerted, something that the younger didn't know about him. 

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't think much about death." finally, he broke their connection and Jungkook plastered a frown across his face. It was visible in his face that he wasn't contented with the answer he pried out. He wanted more, much deeper than that. 

"I think you should stop playing death's cards, Kook." all of a sudden, someone appeared from their back. To his surprise, it was the person Namjoon told him to stay away from-Yoongi.

"I think you should stop sneaking around so sudden, hyung."

"The last time I checked, you are the one sneaking around here. Do you really want to get in trouble, kid?"

"Call Namjoon-hyung then." he flashed a sweet deceiving smile that only brought exasperation to Yoongi. 

Jungkook hesitates to speak another word to him, he knew that he was only bluffing. He noticed how the older wanted to lock their gazes, how he wanted to look at his eyes so badly. It felt weird enough, but it was the cue for him to leave.

"I had fun Taehyungie, let's meet again when Jimin and Hobi are home." he messed his hyung's hair before getting up and brushing against Yoongi's shoulder. As expected, he would stop him from leaving, holding his wrist so tightly but it was nothing for him. He _granted _his wish, he stared back at his dark brown eyes. 

_If I were you hyung, I wouldn't be so nosy about everything. _Yoongi eyed on him sharply and suspiciously as if he had read the younger's mind. 

Yoongi pulled out something from his pocket and attempted to hit Jungkook on the back but luckily, Taehyung's instincts were fast enough to stop him. He shook his head and held Yoongi's hand to prevent him from ever doing it again. They waited for hi to leave before speaking another word.

"You said it yourself, you have to play your cards wisely hyung. An ace for an ace, what if his is an ace as well?" he swiftly took Yoongi's card from his hand that clearly shows the symbol of the red ace-the color of danger. 

"If he's a black ace, you were done for."

"I doubt that."

"If he isn't then you might've get him killed!"

"No one dies just because they get hit by a stupid casino card, Taehyung." just as that, he stormed out of the place leaving the card on Taehyung's hands. He observed it very well, later on realizing that it was just a normal playing card. He shook his head in frustration.

"You, out of all people know it very well _Yoongi_." 

Meanwhile, Jungkook was lucky enough to not get himself caught by Namjoon, and oddly enough, he isn't still at home by the time the click stroke midnight. Jungkook guessed that he went overtime again from work, _whatever _his work is. 

He took a deep breath and recalled the scene from earlier. He knew how much time Taehyung had left, he saw the timer with his very own eyes but Yoongi's timer was a mere glitch. He couldn't see his time, thinking that maybe the timer doesn't apply to everyone. 

"Thirty days hyung, I think it's quite unfortunate for you to be taken away that fast." 

He wanted to stop it at all cost just like what he did to Jisoo, but he remembered Namjoon's words about the payment. He didn't know, he doesn't have a clue on what payment he is talking about 'nor it interests him. He thinks of himself as a hero who can save lives.

Or maybe he _is, _or probably _not_. 

He closed his eyes, trying to find peace of mind in the middle of the chaos happening on his surroundings. He could hear the news even with his eyes closed, and another gruesome death happened that seemed inexplicable. The way the person died was extraordinary. There were no cuts, no bruises and yet his inner intestines were all damaged-specifically burned. The victim was clearly tormented. 

"The name of the victim is allegedly _Lalisa Manoban_, as of now the authorities are confirming her identity." the news itself made his eyes open wide and pay attention to his television. He couldn't believe it, the person he was just mentioning the name earlier is now all over the news, is now _dead_.

He wanted to make sure it wasn't just a hoax that has been set up by either Yoongi or Namjoon. He searched it up and it was all true, the police are now investigating about the extraordinary death, and as he was surfing through the articles his phone flashed an unknown number that's waiting for him to answer the call. 

He contemplated, _no one knew his number ever since_. No one even knew that he owned a mobile phone. Yet he answered, even without the assurance of the caller's identity.

_"A life for a life, Jeon. You know the rules of fate."_

With those simple words, the called ended the call and as he tried to reach the number, it was already out of coverage. He couldn't understand what was happening, he _didn't _chose to be born with this, or to be _cursed_. He kept on thinking about the caller's dialogue, until he realized something.

_Rules_

_ Fate_

_ Life_

_ **Death.**_

**It was the payment for fate.**

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
